La Bibliothèque
by Myiaki
Summary: 125 ans après la bataille du niveau quatre, Heisuke est confronté a la décision qui pourras peut être sauver le monde ... Que va-t-il faire ? / Avec du Cloud/Miriam et du shonen-ai je ne vous en dit pas plus c'est à vous de découvrire ;
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogue**

Une ombre noir sous la lumière des lampadaires rayonnait dans la nuit sombre. Les voitures circulaient peu, des jeunes passaient en rigolant, un chat miaulait du haut d'une gouttière, mais l'ombre elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était là, fière, grande, large et moir. En levant un peu les yeux, on pouvait finalement apercevoir une silhouette, en haut du toit, juste devant la lune. Cette silhouette ronde avec un haut chapeau et un sourire, …. qui vous glacerait d'effroi. Malgré cette frayeur que ce personnage vous inspirait, on pouvait voir perler sur ces joues des larmes, des larmes noir, noir comme la nuit.

**Chapitre 1 : La bibliothèque**

Dans un lycée, d'Osaka un jeune étudiant finissait sa longue journée.

Le jeune homme rentra chez lui et se mit au travaille. Une fois ses devoirs fais, il monta dans la bibliothèque de son père pour lire pendant des heures, à son habitude. La pièce était bondée de livres de haut en bas !

Heisuke : Bon, c'est parti !

Il regardait la couverture d'un livre, l'époussetait, le jetait plus loin et en prenait un autre. Alors qu'il jetait un livre un peu plus fort devant lui, celui-ci fit s'écrouler dans un grand bruit une montagnes d'encyclopédies pleine de poussières.

Heisuke : Merde ! Kuff Kuff *toussant *

Quand la poussière se fût dissipée, le petit brun découvrit, ébahit, une (vrai) bibliothèque sur tout le mur du fond de la pièce. Les livres éparpiller avait était mis intentionnellement ou pas de façon à ce que l'énorme étagère ne soit pas visible de la porte. Et cela avait marcher puisque Heisuke n'avait jamais jusqu'à maintenant eu connaissance de cette étrange bibliothèque. Bizarrement son père ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ce qui rendait encore plus intrigante cette trouvaille.

Le garçon se décidât enfin à s'approché pour étudier de plus près les livres tous parfaitement rangés les uns à la suite des autres. Il avait du mal à croire que son père soit la cause de se rangement si chronologique !

Heisuke (en se penchant pour lire la bordure du recueil) : « L'attaque du niveau 4 » ? C'est quoi ça ? Une bouquin de science fiction ?

Il longea la bibliothèque et vit (sous des tonnes de document entassés) un bureau. En prenant un document, il fit tomber un emblème en croix ressemblant à un poignard avec la branche basse plus longue que les autres se terminant en pointe. Il la prit et la mit dans sa poche puis commença à étudier les documents sur le bureau. « Nouveau type d'innocence : « type crystallin », « Le 7ème Noé » ; tous ça, Heisuke ni comprenait rien. Pourquoi ses documents qui devait visiblement avoir 100 ans avaient-ils été cachés ? Qu'es ce qu'un Noé ? Et un Exorciste ?

? : Alors tu as fini par la trouver.

Heisuke se retourna brusquement et vacilla.

? : Ne tremble pas comme ça, de toute façon un jour ou l'autre tu l'aurait trouvé cette bibliothèque.

Heisuke : J-Je suis désoler c-c'est par hasard, un livre est/

? : Arrête de t'affoler et dit moi plutôt bonjour chenapan.

Heisuke ( s'approche et lui colle un bisous sur la joue) : Jour' Pa'

Papa : A bah voilà !

Heisuke : Dit, tu pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi on a a une bibliothèque caché au fond du grenier ?

Papa : Ah oui ça ….

Heisuke : Non attend je sais, t'es agent secret ? Ce s'rait trop cool !

Papa : - -' … Non pas vraiment.

Heisuke : Alors c'est quoi ? (sort la broche de sa poche) et ça sa représente quoi ?

Papa : Je suppose que tu as vu les document sur le bureau ?

Heisuke : …. Ceux avec ton nom mélanger écrit dessus ? Oui. Et d'autre aussi. (Se tourne et prend un document) Komui. Tu voit c'est les même lettres que ton nom mais pas dans le même sens ! Mais j'ai vraiment rien compris à tous ça.

Papa : Bon on va commencer par le début, assit toi donc sur la chaise.

Heisuke fit ce que son père lui demanda et écouta l'histoire, très concentré. Les Akumas, les Noés, les Exorcistes, la Congrégations … Tous se bousculait dans sa tête.

Heisuke : Ouaouh, j'ai pas tout capté mais c'est une histoire qui se fini bien finalement ?

Papa : Eh bien .. Jusque là oui. Arrête de faire cette tête de chat fouetté, je suis pas censé te révéler tous ça …

Heisuke : Tu pense pas que c'est un peu tard pour te dire ça ? Tu m'as casi tout raconté alors maintenant fini ta phrase.

Papa : Ouinn je suis persécuté par mon propre fils é.é !

Heisuke : Papa …

Papa : Oui oui . Bon, je disais donc que le « Happy end » dons tu me parlais vient de prendre fin il y a quelque semaines ; je t'ai parlé de la Congrégation, eh bien ceux qui sont encore à sont à son poste (dont moi moi bien sur, le Grand Intendant) essayons de trouver une solution. Ce qu'il faudrait vraiment ce serait prévenir les exorcistes dans le passé pour qu'ils s'assurent que le Comte Millénaire est DEFINITEVEMENT MORT.

Heisuke : Mais sinon, il y a encore des exorcistes en vie ?

Papa : T'as pas l'air choqué par ce que tu viens d'apprendre dis donc.

Heisuke : Sa me surprend moi même …

Papa : Pour répondre à ta question, non il ne reste plus d'exorciste car nous avons décidé de récupérer les innocences et de les placer avec Hevelaska en lieu sur, mais aussi de les détruire si le Comte ou autres Noé venaient a réapparaitre.

Heisuke : Tu vas les détruire ? Ces armes de Dieu ? Mais tu ne peux pas, il doit il y avoir une autre solution …

Papa : En fait il y a une autre solution que mon ancêtre avait conçu mais je l'ai malencontreusement détruis ... Mais, tu ne parle de cette histoire à personne hein ?

Heisuke : Non mais sérieusement, COMMENT TU AS FAIT POUR PERDRE NOTRE DERNIERE CHANCE ? Pff, désespérant.

Papa (au bord des larmes) : Pardon ! OUINNNN, mon fils est troop cruellllle !

Heisuke : Bref … . C'était quoi ce que tu as 'malencontreusement détruis' ?

Papa : Ben j'en sais rien .

Heisuke : … Je peux rester là ?

Papa : Bah, ma foi, tu as de la lecture !

Heisuke : Avec ce rangement …

Papa : J'y vais moi !

Une fois M. Lee partit, son fils commença à fouiller dans l'ENORME bazar qu'est la bibliothèque de son père.

Pendant une semaine il chercha une solution pour ne pas détruire les innocences. Finalement le samedi du 6ème jour, il lui vint une idée à partir de vieux plans de son ancêtre Komui quelque peu … extravaguant. Il ramena toutes ses feuilles dans l'atelier de son père (qui c'était absenté) où il n'avait, normalement, pas le droit d'allez.

Heisuke : Je m'en doutais …

Quand il entra dans la pièce c'est presque s'il ne rebroussa pas chemin devant l'incroyable BORDEL (désoler) de son père. Malgré ça il s'installa et commença à souder, couper, visser jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrer claquer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Heritage **

Cela faisait un mois qu'Heisuke mentait habilement à son père pour allez dans son atelier. D'un autre coté, il était trop occupé par le retour du Comte Millénaire pour chercher sous le placard du fond de son atelier (où se cachait le garçon lorsque son père venait dans l'atelier quand il y était aussi). Heisuke trouvait que son père descendait bien souvent à la cave pour quelqu'un qui se prétend 'Grand Intendant'. « A moins qu'il n'y ne cache quelque chose ? » se disait-il, « Peut être les innocences ? ». Au bout d'un moment de réflexion il n'en put plus et voulu savoir ce qui attirait tant son père à la cave. Dans ses souvenir c'était une pièce sombre, sans issus ni meuble, juste quatre mur de pierre et un escalier.

Le jeune ce décida finalement à allez découvrir ce secret et organiser un plan. Il avait fini son invention ( et l'avait bien caché !) alors maintenant il s'ennuyait de ces longues journée de vacances. Il avait pris la décisions d'essayer son invention juste avant la rentrée des classe, quand les cerisiers serait en fleurs. Après avoir observé scrupuleusement les allés et venus de son père, de la cave à l'atelier, il s'aperçut qu'entre 15h10 et 15h50 il restait dans son atelier pour prendre une tasse de café. Il décida donc de tenter le coup le lendemain à cette heure ci. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, il faudrait faire vite.

Le soir dans son lit, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas d'issu, ou du moins il ne la connaissait pas. Donc il faudrait qu'en 40 minutes il trouve un « passage secret » dans une pièce plus noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

15H05. Heisuke est assis en haut des marches de l'escalier et attend que son père claque la porte de la cave et passe devant l'escalier.

Papa : HEISUKE ?

Heisuke (complètement déstabilisé) : AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM !

Après une descente …. mouvementé, les jeune cascadeur se retrouva le cu par terre, avec ses lampes, corde et autre matériels (inutiles) autour de lui.

Papa : Euh …. Tu partais en expédition ?

Heisuke : Ben … Ouai …. en peu …

Papa : Tant pis alors, je voulais le grand « secret du grand MUIKO LEE ! » Qui se trouve … là (en émettant un tic .. étrange en direction de la cave).

Heisuke : Tu sais, c'est pas grave je vais annuler mon « expédition » pour découvrire ton MAGNIFIQUE secret … (sourire gêné).

Muiko : Viens.

Il fit signe à son fils de le suivre et l'entrainât dans l'escalier de béton. Heisuke était assez dépité de ne pouvoir finalement faire son expédition lui même, mais surtout gêné que son père l'ai découvert. Muiko arriva dans la pièce, se planta devant le mur opposé à l'escalier et suivit les imperfection d'une pierre avec son doigt jusqu'à un petit trou où il appuyât. Une vive lumière bleu éclaira la pièce et le mur ce sépara en deux laissant place à un ascenseur de fer.

Muiko : Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir, et apparemment taavais remarquéque la cave n'était pas sans issus.

Heisuke : Ouah ! Euh, enfin je veux dire oui mais je croit pas que j'aurais penser à caresser une pierre …

Muiko : C'est un peu vexant ce que tu dis là ! –'

Les deux hommes montèrent dans l'ascenseur et Muiko actionna la manette. Quand l'engin fut descendu, les portes s'ouvrirent, et les yeux d'Heisuke devinrent aussi gros que possible !

Il vit en face de lui un énorme souterrain qui descendait si profond que le noir était la seule chose perceptible à des mètres devant lui.

Une sorte de plateforme volante s'avança vers eux et ils montèrent dessus. Non rectification : Une sorte de plateforme volante s'avança vers eux et Muiko dut pousser son fils dessus pour qu'il dègne le suivre …

Muiko : Allez trouillard !

Heisuke : Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Ça vole !

Muiko : Merci, j'avais remarquer !

Heisuke se tenait fermement aux barres de l'engin, tout tremblant, alors que son père dirigeait la machine avec un équilibre et une facilité qui parurent déconcertantes au jeune homme. Quand il sentit que la plate forme ralentissait, ils se releva ( et oui le trouillard était tombé à genoux …) et tomba né à né avec Hevelaska. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le garçon se sentit comme déstabilisé intérieurement. Quand Heisuke réussi enfin à détacher son regard, il se tourna vers son père avec des yeux tellement ébahit que Muiko crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

Heisuke : *Après s'être ressaisit * C'est elle Hevelaska ?

Muiko : Oui et elle t'attendait impatiemment.

Heisuke : Pourquoi m'as tu amené ici ?

Muiko : Il fallait que je vérifie quelque chose. N'ai pas peur.

Il poussa gentiment son fils vers Hevelaska et celle-ci pris le jeune garçons entre ses « membres ».

Muiko : Alors ?

Heisuke * tout bas* : Pourquoi je suis là moi ? …

Hevelaska : Non, rien ne réagi, il n'est pas compatible.

Elle reposa le garçon sur la plate forme.

Heisuke : Compatible ?

Hevalaska : Oui, ton père voulait vérifier si tu l'était avec l'une des innocences qui sont ici, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas. Mais bien sur, elles sont pas toutes là …

Muiko : Merci Hevelaska, je te tiens au courant de la suite.

La grande gardienne répondit par un léger hochement de tête et su tourna une dernière fois vers le garçons.

Hevelaska : Il faut toujours finir ce que l'on a commencé mais jamais il ne faut foncer tête baissé.

Sur-ce elle détourna son regard et reprit la même mine abattu qu'elle avait durant tout « l'entretiens ».

Cette nuit là heisuke ne pouvait pas dormir. Chaque pensé le ramenait à son invention et donc aux conséquences de celle-ci. Car cette machine que le garçon avait mit tant de temps à fabriquer devait être mise en marche dans les jours que suivaient et Heisuke avait peur. Peur de rater. Peur d'abandonner. Mais finalement et revint sur les paroles d'Hvelaska leurs de sa rencontre, quelques jour plus tôt « Il faut toujours finir ce que l'on a commencé mais jamais il ne faut foncer tête baissé. ». Au début il n'avait pas tout à fais saisit puis peu à peu il avait émis des hypothèses mais avait trouvé celle-ci plus crédible que toutes les autres : elle connaissait surement son destin et voulait le mettre en garde.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva et e dirigea vers son bureau, prit un papier et un crayon et écrivit une lettre.

« Papa,

J'ai retrouvé à peu près tout les plans de base de la machine fait par Komui, ton ancêtre, que tu disais « trop dangereuse ». J'ai donc travaillé tous le temps que je pouvais sur cette invention en faisant en sorte que tu ne remarque rien … Je sais très bien que tu m'aurais interdit de la faire si je t'en avais in former alors j'ai préféré me taire. Après tout, si cette machine à été imaginé, c'est bien pour une situation comme celle-là ? Et comme je ne suis pas compatible, je préfère risquer ma vie pour en sauver des centaines d'autres plutôt que de rester ici à te regarder t'affairer du matin au soir.

Ah oui, afin que tu ne me suive pas la où j'ai décidé d'allez de mon propre chef, j'ai brulé tout les plans et configuré la machine pour faire en sorte qu'elle s'auto détruise après mon passage.

Si tu arrive à me pardonner un jour, sache que je t'aime fort papa.

Adieu, ton fils Heisuke.

Ses larmes roulaient telle des diamants dans la nuit et tombaient sur la lettre, laissant des mots presque illisible. Il pris la petite dague de son père pour seule bagage et sortit de sa chambre tout doucement, planta les lettre sur sa porte puis respira à fond ; il transforma sa peur et son chagrin en courage et détermination.

_La machine ouvrit ses portes, Heisuke entre, s'assit et appuya sur les boutons 1/8/8/6. L'invention démarra, tourna, puis explosa. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Désespoir**

Le jour ce levait lentement, éclairant de sa douce lumière tout les corps inertes qui gisaient dans cette mar rouge sang, telle des feuilles emportées par le courant. Une jeune fille au cheveux rouge, le teint pâle, une blessure sanglante à l'épaule était alongée là. Une autre femme, blonde, dont une mèche cachait son oeil gauche, était endormi, agenouillé à coté de le jeune fille, la tête sur son ventre.

Tandis que la blonde se réveillait de son sinistre sommeil, un homme portant le même blason d'uniforme qu'elle s'avançait à sa rencontre.

?: Il faut que tu rentre maintenant Nine.

Nine : Mais je ne peux pas, ... l'abandoner ! ...

? : Tu sais très bien qu'elle s'est battu comme nous tous, et qu'elle nous a apporté la victoire, comme toutes les victimes de cette bataille. Elle n'est pas morte en vain, je te le promet.

Sur c'est paroles il s'agenouilla à coté de Nine et mit une main sur son épaule. Celle-ci versa quelque larme puis se relevat.

Nine : Tu as raison Komui. Merci. Je voudrais q-qu'elle se fasse incinérée ... Comme tout les autres.

Komui : Bien sur, je comprend.

Sur les ordres de Nine, Lau Shimin, son innocence, prit la jeune fille entre ses pattes et suivit les deux autres vers la Congregation.

La grande tour abritant les exorcistes étaitent ... elle était remplie de blessés, de morts que les gens pleuraient, mais surtout de tristesse. Une tristesse si froide et dure qu'elle faisait presque peur. La jeune fille fut installée à coté de tout les autres, dans un cerceuille à l'intérieure de la petite église. Celle-ci était remplie de c'est boîtes funéraires ainsi que des larmes de leurs proches. Malheureusement, tout les morts devaient être brulés, pour que le comte ne puisse les transformer en monstre par faiblesse de leurs proches.

? : C'est horrible ... T-tous c'est mort ...

Nine s'agenouilla à coté de la jeune fille et entoura ses épaules de son bras.

Nine : Oui Lenalee, mais nous devons nous relever et marcher ensemble, car même si l'ennemi est affaiblit, il n'en est pour autant mort.

Lenalee : Oui, excuse moi, je suis vraiment désolée pour Sayuri.

Nine : Si cela était sa déstinée, alors elle peut être fier de l'avoir accomplie avec courage.

La blonde prit congée et sortit pour prendre l'air. Le vent était d'une froideur à vous glacer le sang, mais s'était bien la dernière chose sur laquelle Nine se serait appitoyée.

? : J'ai appris pour la petite, je sais que c'est dur et que cela va beaucoup t'affecter, mais ne devrait tu pas lui dire maintenant ?

Nine : Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Tiedoll.

Tiedoll : Oh si, tu le sais très bien ... Je parle du père de Sayuri; Cross Marian si tu préfère, qui n'est pas au courant que sa fille vient de se faire tuer sur le champs de bataille par un akumas niveau 4.

Boulverser par son tacte mais surtout par le nom de l'homme quelle avait tant chéris et aimée, elle tombat à genoux, en pleure.

Tiedoll (en s'agenouillant devant elle et mettant ses deux mains sur ces épaules.) : Je suis désoler Nine, mais il faut que tu regarde la vérité en face, tu ne peux plus faire semblant. Une jeune fille au cheveux rouge, c'est presque du jamais vu, alors tu dois bien penser que même si tu as tous fait pour garder le secret de votre relation, tous le monde s'était aperçu que son père était Cross ... C'est comme si tu voyait un petit garçon aux cheveux blanc, tout de suite tu penserais à Allen.

Nine : En faite, Cross n'est pas au courant. Je ne lui est jamais dit que j'attendais un enfant de lui, et étant donné qu'il n'était jamais là, j'ai rompu notre relation pour élevée la petite seule. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne comme moi. Qu'elle attende son père pendant des mois en se demendant si il était vivant, si il allait bien ...

Tiedoll : Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il n'était pas au courant ... En effet cela est embêteant ...

Nine : Tiedoll, Sayuri avait 14 ans et elle était à la congrégation depuis l'âge de 6 ans. En huit ans, Marian n'est venue que 4 fois ici. Cela fut aisée de la cachée à ses yeux, mais par contre je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle n'est jamais eu vent de lui ...

La jeune femme se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé avec l'autre maréchal. Après lui avoir demander poliment de garder le silence sur leur discussion, ce que l'homme lui promit, elle s'en allat directement se coucher, le coeur un peu plus léger, enfin ce qu'il en restait ...

Le silence ne tarda pas à envahir les couloirs, laissant la Congrégation sans vie. Puis, tout à coup, un grincement à vous glacer le sang, presque sourd, retentit dans une des pièce de l'immence tour ... Comme une porte que l'on ouvrirait et que l'on claquerait, et c'est un boum sonore qui ce fit cette fois entendre. Interpellé par le bruit, le jeune roux allongé sur son lit, se leva et désidat d'aller voir ce qui se passait.

"Surement Komui qui essay une de ses invention ... En pleine nuit ? Bizarre ..." En se rapellant d'où lui était parvenu le bruit, il longa les couloir. Ils était sombre, mais quand il arriva devant la porte donnant à l'église, la lumière de la lune dansait sur le sol, laissant découvrir des traces de sang, comme si quelqu'un s'était trainé hors de cette salle. Le roux mit une main sur sa bouche; cette salle était remplit de cadavres. Malgrès son dégout, il se décidat à suivre les traces. Il ne marcha pas bien longtemps, à quelque mètres devant lui, une jeune fille visiblement gravement bléssée gisait au sol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : "Quand les morts reviennent à la vie"**

La jeune fille était alongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie, un gros bandage sur l'épaule. Son sauveur, sa mère et le Grand Intendant était près d'elle et attendaient son réveil. Nine passa sa main dans les cheveux rouges de la fille, ce qui la fit finalement ouvrire un oeil, puis l'autre.

Nine : Sayuri ! (elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras).

L'enfant se dégagea de cette étrainte.

Sayuri : Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je ?

Cette question fit blémir la blonde qui recula de quelques pas et s'assit sur le lit d'à coté, complètement vide. Vide d'énergie, de sentiment. Sa fille l'avait oubliée. La raison pour laquelle elle vivait et se battait ces dernière années, c'était elle. Et elle l'avait oubliée. Les regards des deux femmes se croisèrent, mais Nine ne reconnue rien de familié chez sa fille. Ses traits était crispés et son regard vide, mais surtout, ses yeux n'était plus violet comme ceux de sa mère, mais noir, d'un noir de jais, comme ceux de Komui.

Nine : Ce n'est pas ma fille. E-Elle n'a plus la même âme ...

Komui : Mais c'est impossible, il ya quelque heures elle était morte et voilà qu'elle se réveillerait avec une nouvelle âme ?

Pendant que Komui parlait (tout seul ), le rouquin c'était approché de la fille pour s'assoir sur son lit.

Roux : Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Sayuri : E-Et bien ... Non, rien de précis. Je me souvien que je tournaisn très vite, et ensuite ... le noir, plus rien. J'au juste entendue une voix m'appellerau loin. Elle criait : "Heisuke !"

Roux : Heisuke ?

Sayuri : ... Coment tu t'appelle ?

Roux : Lavi.

Sayuri (tout bas) : Lavi ...

Le garçon eu presque les larmes aux yeux lorsque la jeune fille prononçat son nom d'une voix frêle alors que quelques semaines plus tôt elle le hurlait à pleins poumons.

Infirmière : Je pense qu'elle à besoin de repos, elle est très faible.

L'intendant regardat la jeune fille dans les yeux puis tournat les talons. Lavi lui serra fort la main et lui dit bone nuit, mais Nine, elle, atait toujours assise sur l'autre lit, la tête baissé, les poings serrés. Son pantalon était trempé de larmes ... de désespoir... La jeune fille avançat sa main et voulu la mettre sur la tête de la blonde, mais celle-ci ce leva brusquement.

Nine : J'aurrais dut le savoir, les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie ... Qui que tu soit, tu n'es pas ma fille. Alors, même si tu lui as volé son corps, ne lui prend pas son prénom, Sayuri est morte alors s'il te plaît, laisse moi pouvoir inscrire son nom sur sa tombe.

Abasourdit, la jeune fille hochat la tête et la blonde partit.

Infirmière : Ne tinquiète pas, nous allons te trouver un beau prénom. Une nouvelle vie commence pour toi ... Ewila.

Sur c'est paroles, la femme se pencha et prit dans ses bras la jeune fille, qui éclata en sanglots.

Xx. Au même moment du coté de Lavi et Komui .xX

Lavi (en referment la porte) : En effet, ce n'est plus Sayuri. Ça parraît peut être dingue, mais c'est absolument impossible que ce soit elle ...

Komui : (en regardant dans le vide) : T-Tu as vu ses yeux ? ... Ils ont changé de couleurs ... Ce n'est plus du tout la personne que l'on connaissait, quelqu'un a pris possession de son corps ! ...

Lavi : Nous devrions déjà la surveillé avant de tirer des conclusions trop attivent ... Et son innocences, tu pourrais la réparer ?

Komui : (en se retournant vers le rouquin) Lavi, si Sayuri n'est plus ... Sayuri, alors l'innocences ne réagirat plus avec son corps ! Elle ne pourrat plus s'accorder avec son âme si celle-ci n'est plus la même.

Lavi : Que vas t-on dire au autre lorsqu'ils la verront déanbuler dans les couoir de la Congrégation ? On leurs dirat que tu as inventé une potions de résuréction ?

Komui : Et bien avant qu'elle déanbule il lui faudrat quelque temps, mais tu as raison il va nous faloir trouver une solution rapidement. Quand elle sera rétablie, nous la mettrons avec Lenalee, elle lui aprendra ce qu'elle doit apprendre et je pense que cela ne la génera pas de pouvoir ce faire une amie.

Lavi : ... J'espère que la "nouvelle Sayuri" aurra de meilleurs intentions envers Lenalee que l'autre ...

Komui : Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?

Lavi : Non rien un souvenir ...

Komui : Tu l'aimait beaucoup, hein ?

Lavi ( en baissant la tête) : ...

La porte s'ouvrit violament, laissant les deux hommes abasourdit, et Nine, en larmes, courrait à perdre haleine. Courir. C'était son seule échapatoire. Alors elle courue, elle courue dans les couloirs, pui sortit dehors, et une fois le tour de la Tour fait, elle s'arrêtat finalement, et tombat de fatigue.

Cette nuit là Nine fit le rêve le plus troublant et le plus beau de sa vie.

_" Un homme aux cheveux rouge et au visage de moitié recouvert d'un masque se tenait devant elle. Il avait un bébé dans las bras, dont les cheveux resemblait à s'y m'éprendre à ceux de l'homme. Il leva la tête, il lui sourait. Le bébé, qui devait être une fille, avait de magnifiques yeux violet, ce qui rendait son visage coquin, mystérieux. Tout à cout, alors que la femme avançait sa main vers sa fille, celle-ci grandit, le père disparut. Elle devait être en âge de devenir exorciste. Elle était assise en face de la femme et toutes deux jouait au échecs. La fille perdait et commençait à en avoir marre de cette partie, quand en homme entra en trombe dans la pièce "Mademoiselle Nine, Komui vous demande, il dit que c'est urgent". La jeune femme se leva et à contre coeur alla embrasser sa fille "Prend soin de toi, la prochaine foi je suis sur que tu me battra" "Tu dis ça pour me consoler, répondit l'enfant" "Non, je sus sur que tu peux le fair", elle l'embrassa sur le front et partit. La petite baissait la tête et serrait les poings, à un tel point que des gouttes écartates en tombères, en __même temps que d'autre, transparente cette fois tombait de son visage baissé ..."_

_Désoler, j'ai mis du temps à le poster celui-là ^^'_

_Dailleur la fin est bizzare ... Dite le moi si vous n'avez pas compris ... _

_Reviews Reviews ! _

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! _


End file.
